The Toy Box
by Nadina V Conner
Summary: What happens when Nightmare jokes about something big going to happen? It leads to a wild goose chase trying to find the only person who might know how to take everyone back to Wonderland. If only she would stop sending her dolls as clues to finding her. PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**HI! HI! It's me moonflower princess! you know what? i'm going to use my nickname, moon. well this is my first fanfic story, the other one is just poems. **

**well i have no idea if Alice should be with someone. i might have got some characters personitlies wrong, so yell at me if you want. **

**Disclamer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to whoever owns it! except the little ten year old girl! i own that!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Edit: hi, sorry for not updating but i'm editing the whole story so i can continue. i had lost my train of thought sometime ago so sorry. hope the story is still good. enjoy**

* * *

Prologue

Darkness. That was all the little girl could see inside her room. The room was filled with all sorts of toys for the child to play with but everything was untouched. It has been like that since the child was locked within the room, she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore.

The child sighed as she glances out of the window to see nothing, only emptiness. It was almost like a blank canvas, just waiting for the girl to pick up a paintbrush and start painting.

There it was again. The little girl turned her head towards the empty shelve across from her. Some time ago, the little one had started to hear the giggles of other children coming from that side of the room yet it remains empty. She didn't pay any attention to it for she figure that perhaps, she finally gone crazy. It mustn't be healthy for someone to be locked up for who know how long without any other human contact.

**Hey, did you know?**

The girl lifted her head in surprise. That voice was different than the ones she always hears. It seemed to be coming from outside, deep within the darkness.

**Games always have rules.**

A game? The child uncurled from her position from the window ledge and stared outside. Yes, that's a good idea. If she creates a game, perhaps she'll have someone to play with! Smiling now, the girl throw open the window and closed her eyes, allowing her imagination take over.

In her mind, she saw a lovely forest like the one she saw in a fairy tale book with a crystal clear river running through it that lead to a waterfall that ended into a small lake. A trail soon followed from the lake through the woods until it reached a large stone wall with only a door as the entrance. Once past that door was a small maze type garden with wildlife all around.

One would have to go through the maze to reach the other door that was randomly located somewhere. The child decided that the door could disappear and reappear as it wished.

Once they pass through, they would come upon a small village with mischievous sprits that would cause trouble during the night. The girl giggled at the ideas the voices gave her, they sounded so much fun. When the sun came around, they would soon come upon a much bigger maze.

The girl frowned, she couldn't have the same type of maze as before. Placing her head in her hands, the child glanced out into the darkness. She could see that it was slowly taking shape. The forest was out in the distance with the garden close after. The unfinished maze was hiding the village but it didn't matter, it would be a surprise.

Staring at the maze, the girl couldn't help but smiled, it looked like it was night there!

_Wait!_ The girl stood up straight and laughed. _Shooting stars! There should be shooting stars inside!_

As the child thought this, the darkness within the maze soon lite up a bit as blazing lights took over.

_Now, one thing left. _The girl thought as she imagine what role her home would take. She didn't want her home to become a maze itself since there were already two until it came to her.

"Jigsaw puzzle," the girl said happily.

Downstairs, she could hear the changes happening. Jumping up and down, the girl couldn't help that something was missing. It wasn't until later when she figured it out. There should be others playing as well, habitants in this place.

Soon, the three year old started to make dolls to play with until someone worthy came and try her game. She wondered why she hadn't thought of this before it was much more fun than doing nothing.

_**The voice! The voice helped you! **_The voices spoke to her, circling her as they repeated the sentence.

That's right, the voice did help her. The child stared out of her room and smiled sweetly towards the sky.

"Thank you whoever you are. Perhaps you might bring me some players later on."

* * *

**Boring? Hate it? Got any ideas? Do tell me please! O don't forget to R&R! thanks!**

**-moon**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! HI! it's me again! i was going to update this during the weekend but i learned that ill be busy during the week and weekend. so this chapter is for the whole week. im planing to update every week or so. **

**i forgot to give you the summary of the story! well heres the summary:**

**_What happens when Nightmare jokes around about something big is going to happen? it leads to a wild goose chase trying to find the only person who might know how to take everyone back to Wonderland. if only she would stop sending her dolls as clues. and also if Alice and roleholders would only ask their new friend Angel if she knows the person, then would they have things easier._**

**Disclamer: i dont own anything! they belong to whoever owns it! the only thing i own is Angel and other doll characters!**

**thank you!**

**ps, it's edited as well **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**What starts with C and ends with Y?**

"What do you want Nightmare?" Alice asked the dream demon, very irritated that her nice dream was interrupted. Her only answer was Nightmare chuckling at her.

Alice puffed as she crossed her arms angrily. She hated when he did this to her.

"Can't I visit you?"

Alice glared at him like he just asked a stupid question. Well to her it was because Nightmare almost never visited her without a reason.

Nightmare pouted as he floated around his dimension. "Fine, I came to tell you that something might happen if you're not careful."

Alice raised an eyebrow, confuse at his message. "What do you mean by that?"

Nightmare smiled smugly at her. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much fun to watch now would it?"

"Oh really? Well I hope whatever happens drags you into the problem also." Alice shoot back to him, making him let out a small whimpering sound.

"Don't I have enough with Gray and that a cursed paperwork?" he asked sadly. He stared at Alice with what looked like puppy dog eyes as if hoping she would tell Gray to leave him alone.

Alice held back a laugh. "I don't think so."

"Alice is mean!"

"I don't care, by the way, why couldn't you tell me this when I was awake?" Alice tilted her head as she said this.

"Cause I wanted to have an excuse so I won't have to do that a cursed paperwork." Nightmare answered bitterly.

Alice rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to ask another question when the dream world started to fade.

"See you in the morning Alice!"

Alice groaned as the morning sunlight hit her face. No matter what she did, it always crept past her curtains!

Rolling over, the teen pulled her covers over her head and tried to sleep a bit longer. _Five more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone._

Smiling a bit, Alice made herself as comfortable as she could and was prepare to drift off when someone decided that it was time to get up.

"ALICE! WAKE UP!"

Alice jumped out of bed in shock and fell onto the floor. Grambling, she looked up and was met with the sight of Gray panting like he just ran all the way from his office.

"Sorry about that Alice, but you got to see this." Gray said as he helped Alice up before taking her hand and ran outside, almost dragging the poor girl along. Alice was about to complain when she saw what got Gray so spooked as they reached the outside world. They weren't in the land of Joker anymore.

Spotting the other role holders as well, Alice became embarrassed at what her appearance may look like and tugged on Gray's hand. "Gray, can you let go so I can change?"

Gray blushed, forgetting that Alice was still in her nightgown, as he let go of her hand. "Sorry."

Thanking him, she quickly went to her room so she can change into her regular clothes. Once done, she ran back outside with the other Clover Tower residents that were still absent. Alice couldn't help but noticed that only the Clover Tower was the only building that came with them to wherever they were.

"Where the hell are we?" Black shouted at the others. White, Elliot, and Ace just shrugged since they were the closest near him.

"I would like to know why I woke up here and not at the mansion." Blood said to no one specific.

"As long as I'm with Alice, I don't really care." Peter said as he rushed to give Alive a hug when he spotted her. Alice quickly dodged the attack making Peter land on the ground, face-down. "Alice is mean." He mumbled to himself.

Alice shrugged as she glanced around, not helping but think that the place kind of looked like something from a storybook one would read to a child. There were trees here and there, a flower field with all sorts of flowers on one side, a lake on the other but what was kind of weird was what looked like a giant toy castle in the far distance.

As Alice looked a bit more closely, she saw that it wasn't made of plastic but an old broken castle that seemed to have been a beautiful place to be a long time ago.

"I think this is a toy box," Alice said, taking a wild guess from her observations.

"A toy box?" Boris asked as the others glanced around as well and agreed.

"How did we get inside a toy box?" White wondered out loud.

While everyone wondered about it, Alice soon remembered what Nightmare had said to her just last night. Turning to face said person, Alice just thought what she really wanted to say to him, not wanting to say it out loud for the others to hear.

Noticing the look Alice was directing him, Nightmare blinked in confusion and slight fear before reading the teen's mind. Once reading it, the dream demon held his hands up in defense, hoping to calm the girl before something awful happens to him.

"H-hey! I was only playing around when I told you that. I didn't mean it!"

"Then how-"Alice started but was soon cut off by a small giggle.

"Opps, my dolly brought you here by accident," a voice spoke out from behind.

Glancing around, Dee and Dum pointed towards the shadows of the trees. "There! Someone's there!"

Turning towards the direction they were indicating, everyone spotted a young child by the age of ten or so hidden within the shadows. The child smiled before turning around to leave but not before leaving something by the tree.

Once the child left, Pierce slowly crept forward to check what was left behind. He took on a surprise look and held the object up so everyone could see. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise as well that what Pierce had in his hands was a doll.

_Can't things get any crazier? _Alice thought to herself as the dormouse came back, still holding the doll.

Sadly it did. The doll soon started to glow a bright lavender color, making Pierce to throw it in shock. The doll soon started to grow and grow until it reached the size of a ten year old girl. The doll blinked her violet eyes and smiled.

Bowing, she greeted them with a sweet smile. "Welcome to the toy room."

* * *

**So? how you like it? it might take a while for me to finish the other chaps but i will get them done! lol, don't forget to R&R! thanks for reading!**

**-moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!HI! it's me! ok, i hope you like this chapter. let's see *reads the list that i wrote* i would like to thank Aoi Liddle for helping me with the idea and sephie666 for helping me with the name, here's some cupcakes! *hands them some cupcakes*. also i been kinda busy with school and so i'll be updating slower then i had hoped for. if you have any ideas please do tell me and also need help with thinking up some names. one more thing, please do vote on my poll, i really need to know who i should use for this story. **

**Disclamer: i don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice! it belongs to whoever owns it! **

**thank you! and have fun!**

**ps, edited**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Oh ok. Wait what!**

Pierce fell backwards in shock. Alice couldn't help but feel sorry for the dormouse. It isn't every day when you're holding a doll that suddenly turns into a ten year old girl. When did she sign up for this anyway? The teen could see from the corner of her eye that the other role holders were surprise or shock at what they just seen happen. She couldn't help but smirk as well. Now they know how she felt when they suddenly pulled out guns from nowhere in front of her.

The doll, or girl, blinked before giggling. "Opps, sorry if I spook you." Bowing once more, now holding the edges of her lacy dress. "My name is Violet, Violet Star."

It was then that Alice noticed that the child must have gotten her name from all the violet she was wearing. The lacy dress she was wearing, her dress shoes, the color of her nails, the star necklace around her neck and the ribbon that holds her brown hair up with the color of either violet or lavender. Even her eyes were violet.

Black was the first to snap out of shock. "What the fuck are you!"

Violet thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I'm a doll that was made by my mistress. She was the one who made the toy room! But people call it the toy box."

Vivaldi looked around then settled her glance back to Violet. "We can see why."

Alice then thought of something. "Um Violet?"

"Yes?" Violet said smiling, tilting her head slightly at the elder girl.

"How did we get here?"

This got everyone's attention for they turned their attention to the child who placed a finger to her lips.

"Um, I think one of my mistress' dolls brought you here when someone made a horrible joke. Everyone doesn't like people playing around with something serious," Violet said unsure.

Nightmare sweated a bit when he realized what she meant by that. "Um, I have a question. What if um they said that in a dream, how um can the doll hear that?"

"Easy, that was the dream doll then. She likes to go through people's dreams. She must had heard someone joke about it and got mad and poof! You're here!" Violet respond as she watched the dream demon got very pale. "Um you ok?" Nightmare nodded.

**_NIGHTMARE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! _**Alice shouted angrily at Nightmare in her thoughts. Nightmare flinched at the shout, mumbling sorry to the angry teen.

"Can you take us back home?" Dee and Dum asked in unison. To all everyone's fear, Violet sadly shook her head. "Do you know someone who can?"

"Yes! My mistress!" Violet said excitedly. Everyone stared at her to continue. "Sadly, I don't remember where she is."

Everyone except Julius, Vivaldi, Blood and White Joker fell to the ground.

"What the fuck do you mean that you don't remember?" Black yelled at the child. Violet suddenly started to sniff and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Black turned a bit blue when she started to wail.

"Not *sniff* my *sniff* fault!" Violet said between cries.

Gowland got up from his spot and patted the child on her head. "There, there. How about I play you a song to cheer you up?"

Pierce and Boris both pale up, along with the rest. "Anything but that old man!" But it was too late. Gowland pulled out his violin and started to play on it. It sounded like a dying cat wanting to be put out of its misery.

Violet did stop crying, only to be replaced by her yelling. "Shut up! It hurts!"

This went on for a couple of minutes till someone suddenly fell from the tree that was nearby. Violet turned her head to see who it was and gave out a shout when she recognized the person. Running to them, she latched herself to them and started to complain.

"Angel! Please make him stop!" she shouted over the noise.

Opening one eye, Alice saw that it was a teenage girl around the age of fifteen. She seemed dazed since she was rubbing her head while wincing at the noise. Her clothes were blood red and white while around her neck was a silver star necklace and a ribbon that was holding her brown hair up was the same color as her clothing.

It took the teen a minute or so to understand what Violet had said before storming over to Gowland and snatched the violin out of his hands, putting an end to the awful noise.

"Hey!"

Angel just threw a stern look at him before analyzing the violin before fixing the strings and other little items.

"What are you doing to my baby?" complain Gowland as he watched the strange teen held it up and closed her eyes.

Then, she started to play it, making such soft music. All the role holders sighed and relief while Alice just basked in the music while it lasted. _She's good._

Once the song ended, Angel sighed and looked at Gowland from the corner of her eye. "No offense but your 'music' sounded like some cat dying."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for my rudeness but who are you?" Gray asked Angel.

Angel blinked before rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Forgive me," she said and smiled warmly. "I'm Angel, I been here for some time now. I followed one of the dolls here."

Alice nodded in understanding. "Have you met the person who owns this place?"

Angel shook her head sadly. "No, but I do know that she lives in that castle over there," She responded, pointing to the broken old castle. "It might look close but it's actually far away."

"What do you mean Angel?" Alice asked, tilting her head a little.

"There are about four different sections so to speak. The forest, were we are located in right now, the maze, the star land and finally the castle."

Julius took all of this in then thought of something. "How to you know all of this?"

Angel laughed lightly. "I know of thins because I been to all four places."

"Really? Then can you help us get to the castle?" Elliot asked.

Angel smiled and nodded. "Sure, but how about we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry right now."

Everyone agreed. They haven't had breakfast since they arrived here.

The teen beamed and soon lead them by the lake where a long table filled with everyone's favorite food was located.

"How did this got here?" Ace asked as he ate his chicken.

"This place knows all about you," answered Angel as she sipped her soup. After about half way, she turned to stare at the lake and watch the waterfall splash down onto the water, creating small waves to lap up against the shores.

"This is really cool!" Dee and Dum said. Both boys were eating some pizza. They then grabbed some sodas before string at the teen. "What are these Miss Angel?"

Glancing away from the waterfall, Angel looked at the twins before glancing at the soft drinks they held. "Oh those? They're soda. Where I come from, those are common to have around when you want something to drink."

Dee and Dum both looked at each other and open the sodas. Taking a sip, they both widen their eyes and ran over to the teen to hug her. "It's so good!"

Angel nodded nervously and got them to stop hugging her. "Yes, it is but you don't want to drink too much of it. It's not really healthy for you."

The twins nodded before returning to their seats, commenting on how good sodas were. The whole group continued to enjoy their food till they were full. The air had gotten a bit warmer and yet it felt good with the light breeze that came from the north. Alice had just told Angel and Violet about herself and the others. In return, they told Alice about themselves, Violet more than Angel.

Suddenly, Violet stood up and gently twirled around. "I got to go."

Angel nodded in understanding. "That's right, it's almost time for the spell to wore off." Glancing around, she noticed the confused and curious looks that she was receiving. "That's right, you don't know. Violet has a spell on her to make her act like a ten year old girl. It wears off after sometime. Violet usually goes but to her mistress or to a room where the others are."

Violet nodded before waving goodbye. "Hope to see you again!" there was a flash of light and Violet was a doll once again. Soon, she disappeared.

"It's so hot!" Boris said not a moment later, the heat now getting to him.

Angel blinked before giggling. "Why don't you go for a swim?" she suggested, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"But I don't have anything to wear," Boris replied, looking longing at the crystal clear lake.

Angel gently smiled before scanning the area and pointed to a little cabin no far off. "Try there. I usually find clothes that I can use. I'm sure it might have something for you to use in the meantime."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Boris, the twins, Pierce, Peter and Ace all went running towards the cabin. The rest of the role holders and Alice just stared at them. Angel smiled nervously before following.

Inside the cabin were hundreds of swimsuits, each one different to match their new owners' tastes. Everyone took a moment to stare before setting off in search for their size.

Thirty minutes later, everyone had a suit on. All the boys decided on the same pair of trunks but in a different color for each one tastes while the girls had either a one or two piece suit on. Alice had decided to play it simple and chose a light blue one piece with a small white heart in the middle, Angel had a simple light sliver two piece laced suit, and finally Vivaldi wore a red two piece suit with a single rose on the side, making it seem that it was hugging her waist.

* * *

******So how did you like it? i got lazy on the lake part, so that be in the next chapter. if you have any ideas, do tell. thanks for reading! R&R!**

******-moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone, okay so i may had a very long writer's block for this story and then i relaized it's because i didn't know what i was writing so i decided to rewrite the whole thing so it can go smoother. i will not give up on this story! i just need time to fix it. **

**so Happy New Years! hope everyone is having a good time so far! i'm going to do the disclimer now**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything that involves Heart no Kuni no Alice! okay? are we clear? good now enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**What? Stop arguing and save me!**

After choosing a swimsuit to their liking, the whole group headed back down to the lake. None of them seemed to notice that the table they were eating at had disappeared. They just rush towards the water and quickly choose their favorite activities.

Boris went straight to playing his favorite game of cat and mouse with Pierce. Alice couldn't help but sighed as Pierce tried to swim away from Boris. She had chosen to sun bath with Vivaldi by a comfortable shaded tree, giving them the right amount of sun. Julius, Blood, and Gray were sitting by the lake just talking and taking in the view while the Jokers were wading in the water, seeing who will fall first. Nightmare was having a water fight with Elliot, Dee, and Dum. Peter was having an argument with Ace on who can reach the middle of the lake first. Alice looked around for Angel. She hasn't seen her since they arrived back at the lake.

Not spotting her, Alice turned to glanced at the waterfall. It was beautiful, the sun reflected off the rushing water made everything feel nice and warm, peaceful even. It felt like everything came from a child's story book. Spotting movement from the corner of her eye, the teen allowed her eyes to glance up to the top and spotted Angel steading near the edge of the waterfall. As if sensing that she was being watch, the young teen glanced around. When she saw that it was Alice, she just smiled and waved.

Turning back to face forward, Angel took a couple of steps back and ran forward, jumping off and into the water, causing a huge splash.

Hearing the splash, everyone paused to glance at the direction, wondering what caused the sound. Alice just watched, wondering when Angel will resurface. After several minutes of waiting, two heads pop up from the underneath the water. They noticed it was Angel and another girl they didn't recognize.

The two girls stared at each other before squealing in joy and gave each other a hug. They soon parted and took a deep breath of air before diving back underneath the water.

Everyone soon started to glance around, wondering where they might resurface when they come back up for air close to where they were.

"Hey! I like you to meet one of my friends and one of the people who live here!" Angel shouted in excitement. Both girls had started swim a bit more closely to them. "This is Helena, she loves to swim whenever she can."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Helena said politely.

She was a cute little girl, perhaps around the age of eleven. Her long brown hair, that was darker with the water, spread around as she place the tip of her chin on the water. She stared at them in curiosity with light green eyes, as if wondering who they were. She even wore a bluish-greenish swimsuit that brought out her eyes a bit.

"How do you like the lake?" she asked, tilting her head a tiny bit to the side.

"It's relaxing." Vivaldi reply, smiling warmly at the child, making Helena smiled in return. "Why don't you come and sit by us?"

Helena blinked before blushing lightly and glanced away. She then started to touch her finger tips together. "Um I would love to but I can't. I mean would if I could but…"

Nightmare was about to ask why when Angel cut him off. "Um Helena's last name is Star. As you remember, Violet's last name was also Star," she said as if hoping they would connect the dots.

"What, so you're saying that Helena is related to Violet?" Blood asked not really caring about the answer.

Both girls nodded slightly. Angel then lend to the side to whisper something in Helena's ear. Helena turned to looked at the elder girl before nodding and swim out towards the middle of the lake before disappearing into the water once more. Everyone blink in confusion at this and turned to Angel in hopes for an answer. Angel didn't look at anybody instead she was more focused on the spot were Helena had disappeared.

Soon, Helena resurfaced and waved at Angel who nodded in return. Helena sighed and took in a deep breath before driving back underneath the water only to come shooting out of the water, surprising everyone at what they saw. Instead of feet like everyone else, the young girl had an aqua green mermaid's tail instead. Driving back into the water, Helena silently swam towards them.

"See? It's not that I don't want to, but because I can't." Helena replied. "Violet is like my older sister, mostly because she was the first doll that our mistress got."

"Oh! That reminds me! Where is your mistress?" Alice asked, making everyone to glance at Helena in hopes for an answer. Don't get them wrong, they do like the place but it's not home.

"Um, I don't really know. She's always here, there, somewhere in the place she made." Helen answered with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Black angrily yelled at the girl, not really thinking in how the other would react.

Helena was clearly taken back at the sudden shout and threw a glare at him. "I was going to tell you a clue on where I last saw her, but now I won't. Bye-bye!" Helena answered angrily and splashed Black with the water before a green light developed around her and she disappeared.

Spitting out the water that went into his open mouth, Black face palm himself for messing up once more while his twin covered his face in embarrassment.

Angel sighed in annoyance. "Now she went back to the room where the others are kept."

"Good job Black. Now we don't know what the clue is," Julius said to Black, annoyance written all over his face.

Black was mentally hitting himself for it was the closest thing he could get to without embarrassing himself even more. His twin, on the other hand, was having trouble not laughing but everyone could see that he failed big time.

Suddenly, as if sensing the sudden change in mood, the sky had gotten darker and the air colder. Angel frowned as she got out of the lake and grabbed her towel to warp herself with. She started to head back to the house where they got the swim suits.

The others followed her with confuse looks. Once inside, they were surprise to see that clothes had taken place where the swim suits had been. There were showers as well.

Angel went to a pile of clothes and chose an outfit that was her size. Glancing back at them, she motion to the racks. "Look around and find something in your size and style. We'll go to the place I've been staying at," she said before heading into one of the showers and closed the wooden door.

Everyone stared at the door, not moving. Blood was the first to move, shrugging he went to a rack that had caught his eye and took a pair. Nodding to himself, he went to a shower that was on the other side of the room. It was then that everyone followed their example. It took at most thirty minutes for everyone to be ready.

Angel, now dressed in a silver sun dress, looked around and nodded. "Ok, it's not that long of a walk. Just follow me."

Glancing back, Alice noticed that the house had suddenly disappeared. As if sensing her confusion, Angel glanced back at her and smiled.

"That happens all the time. It only appears when it is needed," she explained.

They soon arrived at a nice looking house. It was simple and small but boy was it large inside. From the outside, it only seemed like it was a one story house but inside, it turns out that it was a two story one. The first floor housed a large living room, kitchen, and a diner room. The second carried about twenty rooms. Angel stopped in front of a room that was just by the stairs.

"This is where I'm staying. You can choose a room and it will turn into a room that suits your personality. I'm going to see if nobody is around the place," Angel said motioning to the other rooms. "O, one more thing, careful with the twins that like to run around here. They like to play."

Before anyone could ask what she meant by twins, Angel had disappeared down the stairs.

Julius blinked before sighing. Shaking his head, he took a room that was in a corner, he closed the door before anyone could argue about his choice. Gowland happily took the room next to his. Black and White looked at each other before choosing the two rooms that were on the other side of them. Pierce quickly ran to a room that was next to White's and Angel's room before Boris could threaten him. Said cat just shrugged and took the room next to Gowland, knowing full well that no one was going to take the room in fear of staying up all night listening to his 'music'. Gray after much thought decided to take the room one door down from Angel's room. Ace smiled his creepy smile as he made his way towards the room next to Boris' room. Dee and Dum smiled at other and ran towards the room that was one door down from Ace's room.

Peter suddenly tackled Alice towards the ground. "Alice! Let's have our rooms next to each other!"

In order to escape, Alice hit Peter and ran towards the room between Angel's and Gray's room.

"No way!" She shouted as she closed the door. The remaining role holders could hear the faint sound of the door being locked.

Peter, with ears down, sadly chose the room between Ace's and the Bloody Twin's room. Blood just grumble something about noise makers before taking the room next to the Bloody Twin's room. Confuse on what was going on, Elliot rubbed the back off his head and went to the room that was across from Blood's. Vivaldi chose a room next to Blood's and finally Nightmare slowly went to the room next Elliot seeing as it was the only room left.

Meanwhile, Angel went down to the kitchen and noticed that someone was already there. She smile, it was one of her favorite friends, Joker Star. Joker was sitting in a chair that was by the table. Joker had her head on her hands, but when she saw Angel she raised her head, causing the bells on her hat to jungle.

Joker was wearing her usual outfit. A short black and yellow dress with diamond shape designs and a matching belt around her waist. She also wore matching knee high boots. Her hat was just like White's hat but it matches her outfit. Her shoulder length hair matches her eyes, amber color.

"Angel! It's so good to see you again!" Joker exclaimed as she got up and hugged Angel. "I heard that Dream brought people here and they met you."

"It's ok Joker, I'm taking them to the castle." Angel tried to get out of the tight hug that Joker was giving her. "And can you let go? It's getting hard to breath!"

"Didn't you tell them?" Joker asked after she finally let go of Angel. "Wouldn't it be much easier?"

"Well they asked if I met her, not if I know her." Angel said, rubbing her arm. "I think I should tell them, no?"

Joker nodded and glanced outside. "Well, I have to go and play in the maze. See you later!" With that she was gone.

Angel shook her head and went upstairs to her room. Same old Joker but she was fun to be around with.

* * *

Alice woke up and stretched out her arms. She had a good night sleep. Glancing around, she was about to panic at the unknown location when she suddenly remembered what had happen the day before. _Stupid Nightmare. Playing around and now we're stuck here till we find the owner of this place. _

It was then that Alice noticed the closet that was in the corner and wonder if it was like the house that was in the woods. Deciding to give it a try, she stood out of bed and crossed the room towards the closet. Bracing herself for something worse, Alice quickly opened the doors and closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happen, she hesitantly open her eyes and saw that inside was an outfit. It was similar to her usual ones and smiled slightly.

Getting dress, Alice decided to head downstairs and saw that everyone was already awake and eating breakfast. It looks like she's the last one to wake up once again.

"Oh, good morning Alice," Angel said, smiling at her as took a bite from her pancakes.

"Alice!~" Peter said, jumping towards Alice to give her a hug. As usual, Alice dodged it on time.

"Good morning," Alice said as she sat down next to Angel and Vivaldi because she knew that they wouldn't try to do anything funny on her, she hopes. Alice grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to eat.

"Miss Angel, who was outside our door last night," Dee asked. "It sounded like two eight old girls."

Angel was drinking orange juice at the time and did a spit take when Dee spoke. Once she got her coughing under control, she turned to him. "Sorry, but what did you say?"

"There were two girls outside our door," Dum said. "But we didn't open the door."

Angel nodded in relief. "Good. Those girls are the Mischief Twins. They like to play jokes on people."

Alice tilted her head. She heard the girls as well last night and wonder what kind of mischief can they bring?

* * *

_How did I get myself into this mess?_

Alice, now wearing a light pink princess dress with matching shoes, had her arms crossed in front of her. She was frowning at the two girls that were in front of her as they played tea party.

It happen right after breakfast, everybody had left the house and started to walk towards the castle. Alice was glancing around when she got separated from the group. _Where did they go? _Alice thought as she walked towards the direction where they were heading when she heard voices. They sounded like children speaking softly to each other.

Alice walked towards the voices, hoping that whoever it was might help her found the others. What she came face to face with was something that almost gave her a heart attack. There in front of her was a red dragon. Alice stared at it before doing the first thing that came to mind, she screamed and ran away. She never noticed that she had passed the others, too busy panicking. The others were confuse at what could have made Alice ran so fast when Pierce decided to look behind them. Noticing the dragon, he bumped into Boris, who turned around and about to shout at him when he saw it as well.

"HOLY! WHAT IS THAT?"

Angel frowned at the shout and turned around to only pale a bit. She knew who was doing this. "Everyone, get away fast!"

The others took her advice and made a run for it, pushing and shoving others away. They heard giggles as the dragon started to fly after them as well. It tried to catch the twins but they hit the ground with the others. Sadly, it got Alice before she had a chance to dodge.

"Let go of me!" Alice yelled as she hit the dragon but it wouldn't let go of her. Alice then heard the giggles again from above her.

"Don't you want to play with us?"

"We want to play."

Glancing up, Alice was able to see two young girls sitting on top of the dragon. They were twins from the looks of it and they were giggling. Both were wearing matching outfits and their hair was held up with a pink bow. The only difference they had were their eyes, one pink and the other green.

"Rose! Rosa! Leave her alone and stop playing around!" Angel yelled as she looked up to the twins.

They just pouted.

"We want to play! We're bored!" Rose said, while Rosa nodded in agreement.

"That is no accuse-" Angel was cut off by Peter who yelled up to Alice.

"Alice, my dear! I'll save you! So don't worry!" he shouted.

Alice paled at that. She rather be saved by Blood then him wait, make that Gray, he was nicer.

"No we will!" The Bloody Twins shouted and pushed Peter to the side.

"Come on you brats! The one who's going to save her is me!" Elliot growled at Dee and Dum, who, in return started the normal everyday argument.

"Shut up newbie hare! Just go home and eat your carrots!"

"I don't like carrots! I like carrot dishes!"

"Then you're a rabbit!"

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Soon, one thing led to another and a full blown agreement was taking place about whom saving who, everyone that is except Julius, Vivaldi, Nightmare, Angel and the Jokers. Angel and Nightmare just stared at the fight with dumbfounded looks, Julius was shaking his head, and Vivaldi just watched the fight with a bored expression while the Jokers were egging them on in hopes to see someone killed.

"What! Will you stop arguing for one second and help me!" Alice yelled at them.

They all turned and watched as the dragon carried Alice and the twins somewhere off to the distance. Turns out that the two girls had decided they had grown bored of the loud argument and went off to go and play, taking Alice with them.

"Alice!" Those who were fighting yelled and took off in pursuit of the dragon.

"Um guys? I know where they're going." Angel said kind of weakly. Julius, Vivaldi, Nightmare, and the Jokers turned to her so she can continue. "They're going to the toy castle. I know a quicker way there, but…."

"Forget about them, they'll figure it out later." Julius said. "Just lead the way."

Angel nodded and started to walk in an opposite direction where the others were going. They didn't say anything on the way and soon they reached the toy castle and waited for the others to arrive. They came a little while later all tired and almost had no strength to go on.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Ace asked as he lend against a tree.

Nightmare pointed at Angel. "She knew a quicker way."

"I tried to tell you, but you left before you could hear what I was going to say." Angel smiled nervously.

"Forget it. Alice! My love! I'm coming!" Peter shouted and ran to the door before Angel could stop him. Only for an unknown force to threw Peter twenty yards away.

"Um, are you ok?" Angel had a feeling that she was going to be blame for all of this soon.

Peter stood up and sent a death glare to Angel who took a step back. Walking up to the teen, he raised his hand and slapped her.

"This is your fault! If we never had met you then Alice wouldn't be up there all trap and alone with those twins and we would had been back home by now!" Peter angrily shouted to her.

Angel held her redden cheek and looked down. Taking out a key from her pocket, she opened the door and stared at them with sad eyes. This took Peter aback from surprise and shock.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it is my fault. I was alone here with only the dolls that I was excited that someone else was here. I'm sorry," Angel explained and took a step back and started to walk away. "You'll find Alice at the top floor."

Before Peter could take back what he said, Angel disappeared towards the castle.

"Nice going Sir Peter." Ace said with his smile on his face.

Vivaldi nodded in agreement not saying anything but her eyes told a different story. Peter's ears lay back against his head. He looked down as he realized that he had just told the only person who might know where's the only person who can take them back home to leave.

The Jokers sighed as they went inside the toy castle. "We'll get Alice." The others watched them disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Alice was forced to sit in front of a toy table to play tea party when Rose and Rosa stopped talking. They seem to be listening to something then they looked at Alice, and continue the tea party.

"One of your friends made our mistress sad," Rose said as she poured tea into her cup.

"Sadder then she was already," Rosa added as she took a sip of her own tea.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your mistress," Alice said clearly confuse.

Rose and Rosa looked at her in confusion in returned. They both tilted their heads to the side a bit. "Yes you do, our mistress is Angel."

* * *

**and ther you go. love to stay and chat but i can't. again, sorry for not updating but i'll try my best. high school is no walk in the park. thanks for reading or rereading for some of you. R&R bye!**

**~moon**


End file.
